Ekaterina
is the wife of Pyotr III, and friend of Empress Elizaveta. She learns of an assassination plot against the Empress and does her best to warn the French spies. When the Empress is killed, she works with D'Eon to seize power from her abusive husband. Plot She and her husband Pyotr were in an arranged marriage, and it was an unhappy one as Pyotr abused Ekaterina like a scapegoat and drank constantly as well as blamed her for everything that upset Pyotr when things go wrong. But they knew that divorce was not an option as it was seen as a sin during their time where it can put them in a very bad spot in their society and Ekaterina would be separated from her friend, Elizaveta, if that happened. While she was seen terrified of her husband's rampage and when he hit her, Ekaterina is actually brave and fearless woman and her fear was probably an act as she was seen in other scenes talking to D'eon and the others on helping Empress Elizaveta. When the empress was killed, she knew Pyotr had something to do with it and that pushed her to take the throne of Russia from Pyotr when he became Emperor to save the country from his tyranny as well as avenge her dear friend for her death and avenge herself for the mistreatment Pyotr put her through throughout their entire marriage. During Pyotr's trial, he angrily yells at her saying "How can you forget how good I was to you, you ungrateful witch!" to which Ekaterina replied sternly that if he was a better man and kinder husband she wouldn't have the determination to be Empress as his cruel actions towards her reminded her what she had to stop or else all of Russia would suffer from Pyotr's tyranny like how Pyotr made Ekaterina suffer in their marriage. For Pyotr's treason for conspiring against Empress Elizaveta and being part of her death, even though he claims he didn't know, Ekaterina sentenced Pyotr to death by hanging. As Pyotr cried and begged them to stop, Ekaterina was remorseful for a moment, but turned cold again as she remembered what Pyotr did to her and how he is the reason her best friend is dead. As Ekaterina was getting ready for her coronation, D'Eon and his men come in to bid her farewell as they were heading to England and are unable to attend Ekaterina's coronation. She senses D'eon's guilt and tells him he was not to blame for Elizaveta's death and that nobody could predict the tragedy, and that bringing judgment upon her abusive husband and changing the laws to do it was the only way to keep Russia from chaos and turmoil and the monarch will be maintained and she will bare the sin of Pyotr's death and protect Russia till the day she dies. In the end, Ekaterina was crowned Empress of Russia. Creation and Conception Her character is loosely based on Tsaritsa Catherine II. Category:Characters Category:Russian Characters